Madeline Swan
by deliriousbrii
Summary: Madeline loved Arizona. She loved the warmth and the comfort of it. What will happen once she and her twin, Bella Swan, move to little old Forks with their father? What happens when they find out they’re world isn't as normal as it seems? OC Insert!
1. New Home

**Hello! This is my second story ever, so please leave me reviews on some love interests for Madeline, I'm still clueless onto who to match her up with! Also please leave me comments on whether or not you like the way the story starts! Thank you!**

 **xoxo Brii**

* * *

My name is Madeline Swan and I've always loved Arizona. Even with its blazing heat that left me walking around my house with barely any clothing. I loved my room, my twin, my house, my friends, and my Dustin Grey from 3rd period. Well, not exactly _my_ Dustin Grey, he was just a crush but I'd like to imagine that he was mine.

I loved pranking my twin and the old geezer, Gerald, who lived around the block. I know I know, who would prank an old man? But I couldn't help it! I had to get my revenge for the when he turned my dog Spots into the animal shelter when I was 8! Granted Spots would always poop in his yard but still! Spots was just a puppy. A huge husky puppy. I loved when Bella and I would pretend to be each other, just to confuse our Mom and Phil.

I loved sneaking out my small window to join my two best friends, always yelling "I'm going on an adventure!" in Bilbo Baggins voice, dragging Bella along for the journey each time. I loved the adrenaline rush I'd get from going to the small lake not too far from my house and skinny dipping with my best friends, Lily and Sam. I loved how embarrassed Bella would get everytime I told her to jump in and show us her rockin' body, even when I knew she would say no and opt to just read a book on shore. I just liked to ruffle her feathers. I loved sneaking back into my house just before dawn, giggling every time my wet feet would make squeaky sounds. I loved how Bella would always grab the mop, cleaning my wet feet as I walked so there wouldn't be any evidence in case our mother got up. I'd never admit it but she's the only reason we never got caught.

I loved how all four of us would look and feel like zombies the next day at school, only getting like 2-3 hours of sleep. Claiming we'd never stay up that late again, only to repeat it the next day. I loved gushing over how hot my crush looked in his outfits to my mom. She'd always hype me up about him, threatening that if I didn't make a move she would, only to get a pillow thrown at her face from Phil. I loved how Bella and I would turn 50 shades of red from being out in the sun. Never tanning, just burning. I loved how one time I fell asleep outside eating ice cream out of a tub, and woke up to find a spoon shaped sunburn on my thigh.

Overall, I loved Arizona. I knew it like the back of my hand. It was where my heart was, my home.

Which is why I can't help but want to cry and headbutt this plane's window, hoping it would wake me from this dream because this can't _actually_ be happening. I can't _actually_ be moving. This is just some nightmare that I'll wake up from once I headbutt this window.

With a plan formed inside my stressed out mind, I moved to headbutt the window. Not caring that I might look like a crazy person..

"If you headbutt that window one more time I swear to God Mads."

...again.

I sighed in defeat as I sit back and watch the clouds go by.

Why am I moving you ask? Oh simple! So Phil can go on with his minor league baseball dream and Mom can be his mobile cheerleader that moves with him. Apparently, it'd be too much trouble to drag us along with them everywhere they go, so where do they stick us? Right back with Charlie, our biological father, in Forks, Washington. The gloomiest town that could ever exist. Literally the polar opposite of Arizona, if the google pictures were anything to go off of.

It's a town surrounded by 20 ft tall trees, always covered by thick gloomy clouds, and always cold. Population is around 4,000 people, which is literally like a quarter of the population of Arizona, meaning two horrid things. One, we're going to stick out like two sore thumbs and two, we're going to stick out like two freaking sore thumbs.

I hate attention, and I know Bella hates it too, probably even more so. Plus, any chance we had at shrinking away and laying low flew out the window once we found out our dad was promoted to chief of police. Seriously, is this karma for pranking old man Gerald all those times? I bet that old geezer can feel my misery and is laughing up a storm in his dusty home, declaring that I finally got what I deserved.

I hope Lily and Sam won't let my pranks die. I did not spend the last week there teaching them how to tie a bucket full of water to the top of old man Gerald's door then tie the string to the doorknob perfectly so when he opened it he'd be drenched, because legends never die and if they let _my_ legend die, so help me, I will _walk_ all the way back and tie their hair together in the constrictor knot I learned from girl scouts and vow to never untie it.

A familiar sensation stung my eyes as I thought about the two best friends I left behind. Bella and I grew up with the Carter siblings. They were an extension of our family, practically living at our house but thankfully, both their parents and ours never minded. They were the reason why my feet felt like lead as I walked away from them at the airport. Sure, I loved Arizona, but Lily and Sam were the reason why I loved it so much. All my memories of Arizona had them two in it some way or another.

"It'll be okay Mady." I heard Bella's soft voice say as she handed me a tissue.

It was only then that I realized some tears had escaped.

"Ah, thanks Bells." I said softly, wiping my tears.

She gave me a sad smile in response, grabbing my hand and squeezing.

This was her way of comforting me, and It always worked. She was never the 'talk it out' type. We both knew that each others company was enough, so we'd always just hold onto each other for support. The only times we ever had to talk about our feelings was when something was really bothering us. Like the one time Bella was being bullied in 8th grade and told me about it. I say one time because poor Jeremy learned to never bully my sister again when I showed up to school the next day and almost scratched his eye out. That's besides the point though, Bella squeezing my hand was her way of saying 'Me too'. I know she's hurting too. I can see it in her eyes and in her posture. She hadn't even looked at any of her books this whole flight, which let me know that this was just as hard for her as it was for me. Honestly, this place better be heaven for the ache it's causing my sister and I.

An eternity later and we finally reached our destination.

Gloomy little Forks.

"I swear if the neighboring town isn't called Spoons, I'm going to sue." I said seriously to Bella.

She chuckles.

"Come on, Charlie's- Er uh, dad's waiting for us." she stutters.

Ah yes, Charlie, our awkward dad we haven't seen since we were like 10. Wonder how that's going to go.

"Better get used to calling him dad Bells, don't want to be rude now do we?" I scold lightly, knowing it was only a one time mistake.

"Shut up and get your bags"

I smile fondly as I do as I'm told.

As long as Bella's with me, I think I can handle just about anything life throws at me.

As soon as we step off the plane, we get smacked by Fork's chilly air.

"Holy shit! It's freezing!" I yell at no one in particular. Trying desperately to shrink into my coat.

"I second that." Bella replies, trying to cover her face with her coat sleeves.

We waddle to where we're told to wait for Charlie, probably looking a lot like penguins as we huddle close to preserve at least some heat.

"Where is that man?! I'm going to get icicles in my nose in about 3 seconds!" I groan, my voice muffled since I'm huddled into Bella's shoulder.

"Calm down, he'll be here soon."

Sure enough, a few freezing minutes later and we see a police cruiser park not too far off.

"Hey look Bells, now we get to say we've been in a police car."

"Girls! Hey, over here!" We hear Charlie yell, even though we clearly see him.

We make our way over, dragging our luggage along.

"Hey Dad." I reply as I give him a one armed hug. I'm not being rude, I'm fairly certain my other arm is frozen.

"Hey Isabella." he replies, returning the hug. I hold back a groan as I hear my sister's name.

"It's Mady Dad." I inform him.

"Oh uh, Sorry. It's uh hard to tell you girls apart." He apologizes awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay, it happens a lot." Bella dismisses as she too hugs him.

"Oh okay, well uh i'll put your luggage away, why don't you girls get in the car?" He states after a few moments of awkward silence.

We nod enthusiastically as we hop in the cruiser, more than happy to be shielded from the cold.

"Well, I remember now why you're so awkward Bells." I tease Bella as we both sit in the back of the cruiser.

"Oh shut up Mads. You do remember I'm older right?" Bella teases back, using the older card.

"By like 2 minutes!"

"Still older."

"Tsk. Whatever." came my very smart comeback.

She laughs knowing full well she won this dispute.

We soon hear and feel the trunk being shut before Charlie hops in the driver's seat a second later.

"Alright girls, let's go home." He says with a smile as he briefly looks at us through the rear-view mirror.

I'm glad he looked away because I did not want him to catch my sad excuse of a smile at the word 'home'. That wound was still very fresh and very open.

I inwardly sigh as I try not to think about it, instead opting to watch the trees go by. This place isn't that bad, it's actually quite beautiful. I love Arizona, but it was no way as green as this place is. The trees look like giants with thick trunks and roots. The gloominess giving them a mysterious feel. I notice a few people wave at Charlie as he waves back. Oh right, chief of police. This whole town must know him, meaning they all probably know of his twins returning to home. I try to refrain from headbutting the window as I inwardly groan. Honestly, I think i'd be brain dead if I were to actually follow through with all the times I'd thought about headbutting something out of fustration.

A little while later and sleep finally starts to wrap around me like a comforting blanket and I invite it in with open arms.

"Mads. Mady, wake up. Hey we're here." I hear Bella say, shaking me softly.

I yawn as I stretch, hearing a few bones pop and crack.

Bella scrunches up her face in slight disgust at hearing my bones but says nothing as she climbs out the car. I follow suit, looking up at our childhood summer home once I'm fully out the car.

The white two story home looked exactly as I remembered it.

"I see not much has changed." I told Charlie with a small smile, as he hands me my luggage.

"Yeah uh, I never really got around to changing anything." He replies with a sheepish smile.

Once we had our luggage, we head inside our house. I can't bring myself to call it home yet. I just can't.

It was like stepping into a time machine, literally nothing had changed.

"Woah, you weren't kidding." Bella said as we looked around.

"Yeah. I was meaning to but once I got promoted I never really had the time." Charlie informs us.

"Oh congrats on that by the way." I say with a smile.

"Thank you." He says with a proud smile. He's always loved his job, even before he was promoted, so I'm genuinely happy for him. He definitely deserved the promotion.

"Your room is still the same as well. Hope you don't mind sharing, uh, now that you guys are grown and all." he mumbles awkwardly with a light chuckle.

"No, that's fine with us." Bella replies with a smile.

"Okay well, you can go ahead and unpack, I'll be down here if you guys need anything." he says.

"Thanks dad!" I reply with a smile as we both start walking upstairs.

"Hey uh girls?" he calls out just as we near the top. Turning back to look at him, I notice a small grin on his face. "I'm glad to have you both back." he says.

We smile and nod as we continue our descent to our room. Perhaps I can learn to love this place as much as Arizona. Only time will tell I guess.

After unpacking and making the room more age appropriate, throwing all the dolls and stuffed animals into a box, we finally sit on our beds, tired from the stressful day.

My bed is against the wall, positioned right next to the window while Bella's is parallel to mine a few feet away. I glance at her still form, noticing what she has in her hands.

A cactus.

Immediately my calm mood plummets, my heart sinking along with it.

I walk over and sit beside her, pulling her in for a hug as she leans her head on my shoulder. We stayed positioned this way for while, looking at the small cactus and mourning for our old home before a honk breaks our solemn atmosphere.

I get up and walk towards the window, peering out.

"Who is it?" Bella says, still sitting on the edge of her bed.

I see a Native man in a wheelchair, with a younger Native boy who looks our age talking to Charlie. Their faces starting to ring some bells.

"I think that's that one kid we used to play with when we were younger and his dad. I can't remember their names though."

Bella sets her cactus onto her nightstand as she walks over and peers out as well.

"Oh that's uhm, Bobby? Filly?-" Bella starts.

"Billy!"

"Oh yeah, Billy! And his son, Jacob I think?"

"Yeah yeah, Billy and Jacob."

"Hm, wonder what they're doing here, should we go say hi?"

"I don't think we have a choice." I reply amused, as I see Jacob waving enthusiastically at us.

Bella just chuckles as we head out.

"Bella, Mady! You two remember Billy black." Charlie says, more as a statement than a question once he sees us heading his way.

"Of course we do." Bella says, smiling at Billy.

"You're looking good there Billy." I say teasingly.

"Still dancing." He says playfully, "I'm glad you two are finally here, Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him!"

"Alright, keep talking and I'll roll you in the mud!" said man replies playfully.

"After I ram you in the ankles!"

I chuckle and shake my head as I watch the two mess around with each other.

"Are they always this way?" Bella asks, directing the question to Jacob.

"They get worse with age." He chuckles.

"I bet." I reply with a chuckle of my own.

"I'm Jacob." He introduces.

"Yeah we remember you." Bella states, and I notice the twinkle in Jacob's eye as she says it. Oh? What have we here? I try to hide my grin at noticing how Jacob's attention was solely set on Bella. Oh I know a crush when I see one.

"You do?" He replies, surprised but trying and failing to hide his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, we used to make mud pies!" I steal the line from Bella, holding in my laugh at Jacob's small look of disappointment.

Before I can tease the boy any further, Charlie's voice steals all of our attentions.

"So, what do you think?" He says as he leans on the red truck in our driveway.

"No way." I whisper as I rack my eyes up and down the truck. Sure it's old, but it's ours!

"About what?" Bella says, confused.

I look at her with the 'Are you dumb?' look.

"About your homecoming gift." Charlie says with a smug smile, knowing we'd love it.

Finally Bella catches on as she squeals in glee, thanking Charlie as she heads for the driver's seat. I already knew she'd hop in the driver's seat so I head for the passenger side instead.

I hear Jacob grunt and Bella apologize as she accidently hits him with the door. I don't bother holding back my laugh at the awkward moment between them.

Jacob then comes around and sits on the passenger side, leaving me in the middle of the 3 seated truck.

Noticing the cringey silence, I decide to save myself and everyone else from it.

"So Jacob, you go to Fork's high?"

"No, actually I go to school on the reservation."

"Oh that's right, we forgot you guys have your own school there." Bella replies.

"Yeah." Jacob says sadly, forcing me to hold in another laugh. Poor Jacob is whipped.

After about another half hour of conversing with Jacob and Billy, we finally say our goodbyes as they leave. We thank Charlie for the gift and bid him goodnight as we head to our room.

Once we're in our pj's and about to go to climb into bed I stop as I notice how far apart our beds are. Call me a baby, but I did not feel comfortable sleeping alone for the first day.

"Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we move our beds together?" I reply with a quiet voice laced with embarrassment.

She looks at me for a moment before smiling and nodding. We then push our beds together so it makes one giant bed, climbing in to get some rest since we have to be up early to register for school. I already want to headbutt something just from thinking about it.

"Thanks Bells." I say sincerely.

"Anytime Mads."

A few moments go by of silence, before I feel Bella cuddle up to me.

"We'll be okay here Madeline. You'll see. We'll come to love this place as much as we do Arizona." She states, before turning over and finally falling asleep.

I sigh out loud. I hope so Bella, I hope so.

And with that thought, I allowed myself to finally shut down.


	2. First Day of Hell

**Thank you all for the reviews! It helps a lot to know what you guys think of the story so far! Please keep leaving comments!**

 **Thank you!**

 **xoxo Brii**

* * *

I feel my eyes start to water as I continue to stare at the same spot on the dusty brown ceiling. It's been about an hour since my body woke itself up, probably because of this foreign bed, and reality decided to give me a real nice uppercut.

I stupidly and childishly held onto the hope that this really was just some nightmare, but once I opened my eyes and saw the pinkish tinted walls, I had to bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut to keep from screaming in frustration. I _hate_ pink. Even the faded pink of these walls makes me want to burn this whole room down.

But I knew that's not where my frustration rooted from. Sure, it made everything worse by being the color I hated the most, but these walls could've been any other color, hell they could've been my favorite color, blue. It was just the fact that this isn't _my_ room. My room was a light washed yellow color, with Lily and Sam's polaroids scattered around, my favorite band posters hung up, pictures of Bella and I when we were babies and running around naked was considered cute, and a note Dustin Grey wrote me once. It was safe and comforting but most of all, it was familiar.

Looking at the red faded alarm clock on Bella's nightstand, I realize I have about an hour until it's time to get up for school.

Huh.

Bella and my Mom would have a cow if they saw me up this early, on a school day at that.

I sit up, the covers pooling around my waist as I look around trying to figure out what to do with my extra hour. I look down to my right at Bella's sleeping face, drool forming around her mouth onto her pillow. I wish I had my camera so I could store this away as blackmail but it's still packed away in the boxes we were too tired to get to. So instead I gently move the hair out her face and bring the covers up, making sure she has enough warmth before turning my head and looking out our window.

It was hard to see through as condensation caused frost to build up so after a few minutes of just sitting up down nothing, I move the covers off and swing my legs around to stand up. A cold tingle shooting through me as my bare feet touch our cold wood floor. I hiss and shrink back before slowly leaning my toes down and gradually getting used to the cold. Where the hell are my bunny slippers?

After a few moments, I stand up and start to stretch. My body cracks and pops so much that I can't help but glare at my bed. It's unfamilarness made my body all stiff.

Walking with my hand on my hip like old man Gerald used to do, I can't help but snicker at the irony. All those years I teased him for walking like that, now look at me. He'd laugh so hard I'm sure his denchers would pop out.

I walk silently downstairs before finally reaching the last step and blasting towards the light switch like my life depended on it. My heart racing as I lean on the wall to catch my breath. Since it's still early and there's hardly any sun, even in the evening, it was fairly dark and I did not want to be wandering around in it. So, after safely turning on the lights, I walk into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I open the fridge and grab some orange juice, drinking it straight out the carten. I'm sure Bella would scold me and smack my head but oh well, she's not here so rebellion it is. I look down and notice a note from Charlie saying he had to go in early for work but he hopes we have a good first day and to meet him at the Corner cafe after school.

Sighing, I try to ignore how different my dad and mom's parenting styles are. Renee would've took the day off and made sure we were up on time and had what we needed. But that's just the difference between them. Renee's more of a mother hen who wants to be included in everything and Charlie's the leniate dad who doesn't pry. Maybe that's why they didn't work out. I groan as I have to forcefully stop my train of thoughts before I activate my emo mode. God, I've been so depressing lately.

Normally I'd go out for a jog, but I don't fancy getting lost out in the woods on my first day. Maybe tomorrow.

I guess I should take a shower and get ready. Might as well, seeing as how I still have another 40 minutes till Bella gets up. With that plan in mind, I decide to go and do just that.

* * *

30 Minutes Later

After turning the bathroom into a sauna and blow drying my long brunette hair, I step back into mine and Bella's room.

"Hey Bells. Get up." I call out, throwing a stuffed teddy bear from one of our boxes across the room, it landing right on her head.

"10 points to gryffindor!" I laugh as she groans.

"Seriously, come on. You're alarms going to go off soon so might as well get up now Bells."

I see her stir before she sinks further into her covers. I sigh, deciding to let the alarm wake her up then.

"Suit yourself." I reply quietly, turning to our conjoined wardrobe.

I pick out a black turtleneck long sleeve, paired with an oversized black hoodie. For pants, I pull out light blue jeans. Completing my look, I wear my favorite high top black and white converse. Standing in front of our full body door mirror I nod to myself. This'll do.

I then plug in my straightener so I can tame my wild hair. Don't get me wrong, I love my natural hair. It's brown, a slightly lighter shade than Bella's, and it's wavy. I usually leave it natural but seeing how the trees sway outside I can tell it's a windy day and I'd rather not have my hair turn into a birds nest. So after straightening it, I throw a red beanie on in hopes that it'll keep my hair down.

With my outfit and hair finished I put on some tinted lip balm and call it a day.

I'm not a big fan of makeup, seeing as how Bella and I never really needed it. We are fortunately blessed with acne-less faces, so we never saw the point of makeup. Our smooth skin, basic features, and honey colored eyes are enough for us.

Speaking of Bella, her sudden shriek causes me to jump. I turn around to find her agressively smacking her blaring alarm.

" _Off you stupid piece of_ -"  
"Woah there princess. Here let me." I laugh, walking over and calmly pressing a button on the clock, turning the alarm off. She sighs in relief, flopping back on her bed.

"What! No, that's a sign for you to get up, you lazy slob." I scold, grabbing all the blankets and tearing them off.

"Mady!" She shrieks again, curling in on herself to preserve some heat.

"God Bells, you being the oldest you think you'd be easier to wake up." I laugh as I dodge a flying teddy bear.

"Oh shut up Mads." She grumbles as she finally gets up and storms off to the bathroom, mumbling under her breathe the whole way.

Did I forget to mention how grumpy Bella gets if she doesn't wake up on her own? I normally never wake her up, my mom was usually the tough soldier who would take one for the team while Phil and I would salute to her and say "May the odds be ever in your favor" as she'd enter Bella's room. Some days she'd walk back out with no trouble, other days she'd come bolting back out and would have to hurry and close the door in order to dodge Bella's flying shoe. Ah, those were the days.

I wait patiently as Bella gets ready.

* * *

An hour later and Bella finally finishes. She's wearing a white turtleneck with a tan jacket over top, paired with black jeans and white converse. She also has on a gray beanie over her wavy hair.

"We look like yin and yang." I chuckle. She laughs in response, grabbing our new truck's keys.

"Come on yin." She teases as we head out and into the truck.

The ride to our new school was quite. Nerves piled up in my throat, leaving me speechless. I chewed on my lip as I stare at the passing trees. My first day of high school in Arizona was nowhere as nerve wracking as this one because I had Bella and my two best friends. Today though, I only have Bella, and I love my twin, but she's a quiet person. Lily and Sam were both loud enough that it'd distract Bella and I so much we didn't even notice the nerves, but now as we sit in silence we both can't help but to drown in them.

"It's a small school Mads. Maybe we'll just fade into the background." Came Bella's nervous voice.

"Yeah, maybe." I say positively, not wanting to rain on her parade.

Finding a parking spot was fairly easy and I couldn't help but notice how my hand slightly shook when I opened the car door and stepped out.

Jesus what's wrong with me? It's just a new school. I'm acting like a baby, which I am not. I am a 17 year old female who can make weak men fall to their knees with my glare. Yes, that's right.

Bella then appears by my side.

"Ready?" She asks in a quiet voice.

Holding onto my new found confidence, I nod with a smirk. She gives me a small smile in response, and I notice she's still swimming in nerves so I grab her hand and squeeze. This form of comfort seems to work as I see her inhale and exhale softly before she nods and we start walking towards the school hand in hand.

"Forks high, you are not prepared for the Swan sisters." I say mischievously with a smirk.

"You act like we're gonna rule the school or something." Bella says with a light chuckle, shaking her head.

"Hey! We very well could if we wanted to you know." I say defensively with a playful glare.

"I have mercy for these peasants though so we'll just be regular students." I add dismissively, acting all high and mighty.

"Sure Mads, whatever you say." She says with a laugh, adjusting her bag as we head for the main office.

Finally after a good few minutes of walking and people staring at us all funny, we finally find the office.

"Uhm, Hi." Bella says awkwardly as we walk up to the counter.

"Oh!" The desk lady jumps, causing us two to jump as well from the unexpected reaction.

Bella sheepishly apologizes for scaring her while I try to hold in my laugh.

"Oh sorry dears, that was my fault. How can I help you?" The desk lady asks with a grandma like smile.

"We're new here and we need our schedules." I say bluntly as she stares at us for a sec.

"Oh! You wouldn't happen to be Charlie Swan's girls would you?" She asks excitedly.

"Uh yes that's us." Bella says with an awkward smile.

"Oh nice to meet you! Welcome to Forks High! One second, Let me get your guys schedules!" She says with a big grin as she disappears into a room beside the counter.

"Don't." Bella says with a knowing look.

"I haven't said anything." I reply with a cheeky grin.

"I know what your going to say, so don't."

I stay quiet for a minute or two, giving Bella a false sense of security.

"We're kind of like celebrities huh Bells?"

She groans in response while I laugh. Bella hates attention, ten times more than I do so it feels good to tease her about it.

"Here you go sweeties! If you have any questions throughout the day don't hesitate to stop by and ask them! Have a great day girls." The desk lady says as she comes back and hands us our schedules.

"Thank you ma'am." Bella replies politely as we take our schedule and walk away from the overly excited desk lady.

Looking down at my schedule I can't help but scowl at the 5 classes. I almost forgot how much I despise school. Thankfully I have one open period, having completed math in Arizona.

First period I have history, second I have science, third I have PE, and fourth I have english. After that is lunch then for my fifth I have art. I sigh as I stare at my classes.

"What you got Bells?" I ask as I reach for her schedule while giving her mine. Please let us have at least _one_ class together.

Of course. Why do I even hope that anything will ever remotely go the way I want it to? I refrain from headbutting the lockers as I groan in frustration.

"No classes together. What a joy." I grumble.

"Come on Mads. Do you really think they'd let have even one class the same? We're twins that look exactly the same. That'd be too confusing." She reasons.

"I know, but still." I admit grudgingly.

"Enemy spotted, 2 o'clock." I hurriedly whisper as I see someone approaching us.

Bella just rolls her eyes as we see an asian boy walk up to us.

"You're Isabella Swan and Madeline Swan. Though, I don't actually know who's who." He says awkwardly as he shifts his eyes back and forth between us. "Uh anyways, I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?"

"We suffer in silence." I state with a slight glare, annoyed that everyone seems to know our names, not allowing us to introduce ourselves.

"Good headline for your feature! I'm on the paper and you guys are news baby, front page." He replies with a grin and a wink, obviously missing my glare.

"Uh I-I'd rather we not b-be-" Bella stutters uncertainly.

"We're not gonna be on your news paper." I state authoritatively, full on glaring now. Only I get to ruffle my sister's feathers.

"Woah! Okay, no feature. Cool?" He hurriedly states, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Thanks." Bella says softly, giving him a small smile while I just nod shortly.

"By the way, who's who?" He asks, putting his hand on his chin like he's thinking real hard.

"I'm Bella, this is Mady." Bella says, pointing to herself and then to me. I give a fake smile as she points to me.

"You guys look exactly the same, it's crazy! Not even a mole to tell you guys apart." He mumbles the last part more to himself as he leans in a little closer, staring at both of us like we were lab rats.

"OKAY, thanks for... Introducing yourself?" I say, confused on what to thank him for since he did absolute shit nothing, "But we've gotta go to class now. Bye!" I hurriedly continue before he can reply, dragging Bella off in a direction I hope our classes are.

Bella laughs as I speed walk away, pulling her along as the school bell rings.

I groan out loud.

"You'll survive Mads. I'll see you at lunch?" She asks.

"Is that even a question?" I reply with a chuckle. She lightly chuckles in response before saying bye and walking towards her class.

I sigh as I head to mine.

* * *

After walking into the wrong class, twice might I add, I finally find my damn history class.

I hesitate to enter when I see all the students seated and listening to the teacher through the door window.

Shit.

My initial plan was to hurry and get into my class before students piled in, that way I can just go unnoticed but _no_. I just had to enter the wrong class, _twice._ Now I have to walk in front of everyone.

Trying to hold back my groan, I inhale and exhale slowly.

Okay, I can do this.

And with that thought, I push open the door and try to rid all signs of nervousness from my face. I'd rather not look like a scared little kitten in front of all these people thank you very much.

"Mr. Reyes?" I ask with uncertainty. Can you blame me? The last two times i've asked that was to the wrong freaking person.

"Yes that's me. Are you our new student?" He asks, putting down his chalk.

"Yeah, my names Madeline Swan." I reply politely with a smile. Don't want to start off on the wrong foot now.

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to my history class." He says as he shakes my hand. I smile back.

I quickly survey the class, looking for an empty seat.

"Ah yes, you can sit behind Jasper." He instructs after remembering that I need a seat. Jasper? That's a new one.

I look around for this Jasper guy, not knowing who's who. I finally notice a small hand raised but honestly can you even call that a raised hand? He's barely even lifting his hand! I follow the hand with my eyes up to his face and I am _stunned._ Who the hell let a model into this school? Seriously, Dustin Grey has _no_ shot against this guy. But, why does he look so….uncomfortable?

Mr. Reyes clearing his throat brings me back to reality. I quietly apologize as I head to my designated seat with my head hung low. Great. I just basically drooled over this kid in front of the whole damn class.

"Alright class, turn to your World War 2 notes in your notebooks."

Everybody starts pulling out their notebooks and I feel myself start to panic and grow frustrated. Oh hey yeah, let me just pull out my notes real quick. Honestly, did this teacher just forget that I'm new? He just met me like what the actual fu-

I suddenly feel myself calm down, frustration and panic being replaced by a calm feeling.

"You can borrow mine." I jump slightly as I hear a deep smooth voice.

"Oh uh thank you, but are you sure you won't need it?" I ask politely, although inwardly a bunch of inappropriate thoughts are swimming to the forefront of my mind. Jesus this guy was hand sculpted by God _himself._

He nods stiffly before turning back to the front and ending our short conversation.

Quick what day is it! Looking around the room I see it's January 18. Okay.

Softly clearing my throat, I speak in a very _very_ low voice that even I can't hear.

"On January 18th, he let me borrow his notebook." I chuckle softly imagining what Bella would say. Probably something like 'Okay Cady Heron, calm down.' I snicker again at the thought. I look up and notice Jasper's shoulders shaking softly, almost like he's…...laughing?!

I hold back a gasp, praying to whichever God might listen that I'm only imagining things and that he didn't _actually_ hear me. There's no way. I spoke so quietly that I couldn't even hear _myself_. No. He didn't hear me, that's not possible. It could be something else. Yeah, yeah. Something else.

I calm myself down, deciding to finally pay attention to Mr. Reyes. It was difficult, since I kept staring at Jasper's soft looking curls, my hand just itching to touch them. They just looked so soft.

I shake my head for the 17th time, trying hard to focus on the teacher.

Just when I feel like I'm actually paying attention, the bell rings signalling class is over.

I grab my bag and stand up, grabbing the notebook and holding it out for Jasper to take back.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your notebook." I say with a smile, looking up and into his honey eyes. Huh? That's such a pretty color.

He nods without looking at me as he takes the notebook back and then literally blasts off. He moved so fast I couldn't help but feel hurt. He looked like he was disgusted or like in pain. Almost like he was repulsed by me? What the hell did I do? I feel myself grow frustrated again as I walk out and to my next class.

Science was so boring I'm surprised I didn't jump out the window. _That_ would've been more entertaining than that damn old fart Ms. Wallbridge.

Sighing, I head to the lockers. Finally! Something _fun!_ I find my locker and change into the standard white long sleeve and black sweats. Thank you whoever got us long sleeves and sweats! It's way too cold for shorts.

I follow the crowd of females to the gym where I meet out teacher Coach Clapp.

Everyone stands around as the teacher calls attendance.

"Ah yes, our new student, Madeline Swan, where is she?" Coach Clapp announces, looking around.

"Here." I speak up, while stepping forward so he can see me. I notice a guy standing off to the side stiffen and look at me like I grew an extra head. What the fuck? I would've thought he was as handsome as Jasper if he didn't have that dumbstruck face on. I shoot him a glare before turning back and focusing on Coach Clapp as he goes through the usual 'Nice to meet you' introductory.

After being introduced to the class, I walk back to my little corner a little ways away from everyone. Sure I looked like a loner, but honestly, I could care less. I'm not exactly in the mood to meet new people. Especially since that weird guy keeps looking at me all confused and angry. He doesn't look away. Even when I shot him the best glare i've got he _still_ stared at me! He only stopped because this girl with a pixie cut whispered something to him. Speaking of that girl, she's strangely beautiful too. Like yeah she's got a funny pixie cut but it weirdly goes great with her. Her pale skin is flawless. Matter of a fact, she's really pale. Like paler than Bella and I, and that's saying something. Wait, come to think of it, Jasper and that weird guy are also really pale. Like they're all drastically paler than everyone else. Are they related? I mean, that would explain why they're all insanely good looking, but they don't exactly look alike?

A whistle causes me to jump slightly as Coach Clapp informs us girls that we're going to play volleyball while the males play basketball on the other side of the court.

I can't help but notice how the pixie girl seems to keep her distance. I thought it was just me imagining things again but everytime I even remotely come close, she backs away until I'm far away again. I don't know what I did to make her want to avoid me?

Pft, what am I doing? Since when did I care so much about what people felt about me? If she has a problem then that's just it, her problem. With that in mind, I focus on the game.

I like sports.

I can get quite competitive when it comes to though. So it was no surprise when I jumped around in glee at spiking the winning shot. Some members of my team jumping along with me, throwing me high fives as I laugh and return them. Overall, P.E wasn't too bad. If you overlook the two weird people, that is.

My next class went by just as boring as my second class did and I would've groaned and headbutted something out of frustration but my excitement overrides that frustration.

It's lunch time.

Meaning I get to see Bells.

I can't wait to see what she has to say about the three weird people I met today.

Walking into the cafeteria is like walking into hell. There are so many people and so many packed tables..

I scanned the room for Bells as I felt myself grow more and more panicked every second that I didn't see her. My hand curled into a fist and I started to chew on my lip as I looked around, nerves growing tenfold as I have yet to find my twin.

"Mady! Mads!" I hear off to my left. Immediately relief floods me as I turn and see my twin waving at me. I walk up to the table she's sitting at, mildly surprised she's sitting with a group of people.

"Thank God you found me, one more second and I think my head would've exploded." I genuinely laugh and smile at her.

She laughs in response, patting the seat next to her. I comply and sit to the right of her, noticing that Eric sat to her left. People I didn't know sat in front of us.

"Hey Mikey! You met my two home girls, Bella and Mady." Eric says with a smug grin. I can't help but feel slight annoyance at how smug he looks. Like we were new toys and he was bragging that we were his.

"Your home girls?" this guy, who I'm assuming is Mike, says with doubt. He then glances at me and I swear his eyes almost bugged out.  
"T-There's two of you!" He shouts, pointing at both of us.

"Yeah, I'm Mady. Bella's twin." I reply nonchalantly. He looks like he won the lottery.

"Nah, MY girls." some random African-American kid says, as he kisses Bella on the cheek and attempts to kiss my cheek but I manage to dodge it, having seen it coming since he kissed Bella first. He seems unfazed by it though as he takes off running. "Sorry to ruin your game Mike!" He shouts as he runs. Mike literally falls out his seat as he shouts, "You're so dead Tyler!" before running after him, leaving Bella shocked and me pissed.

Did they really think we were some new toys they could play with? And kissing Bella? They better hope I never see them again.

I can't stop the glare that forms as I watch them run away.

"Oh my god." A girl sitting across from me says, laughing nervously.

"Oh, Mady this is Jessica." Bella introduces. I just nod and give a small smile.

"It's like third grade all over again, and you guys are the shiny new toys." She laughs, but I can hear the tint of jealousy. Shit, I already don't like her. I try hold back my grimace.

I then hear a flash go off and I immediately shut my eyes from the brightness of it. "Smile!" I hear a second after.

"Saying smile after you take a picture kind of defeats the purpose don't you think?" I hiss under my breath, glaring at the person who took it. I then feel Bella's hand on my thigh. Her way of telling me to calm down, so I force myself to. Slowly inhaling and then exhaling. Trying my best to remove my glare.

"Sorry, I needed a candid for our feature." A girl with glasses says softly, and immediately I feel bad for snapping at her.

"It's okay, just… maybe next time give me a little heads up yeah?" I offer smiling softly.

"The features dead Angela, don't bring it up." Eric says as he abruptly stands up.

"Don't worry, I've got your backs babies." He adds, patting both mine and Bella's backs.

"Call me baby one more time and I'll make sure you won't be able to make any." I reply with an innocent smile.

Eric laughs awkwardly in response, slowly removing his hand from my back. I hear Bella chuckle besides me.

"Guess I'll just run another editorial about teen drinking." Angela says with a sigh.

"Maybe you can do speedo padding on the swim team." Bella suggests. Immediately Angela and Jessica hopped on that suggestion.

"That's actually a good one." Angela said with a nod, looking at Jessica for confirmation.

"Kirk. Right? That's exactly what i thought." Jessica said with a smile as she enthusiastically nods at Angela.

Turning to Bella, I open my mouth to rant about my day to her when I notice something else has her attention. I follow her line of vision and see the three star characters of the story I was about to tell, along with two new faces.

"Who are they?" Bella asks, never looking away. Uh oh.

"Hmm? Oh, those are the Cullens. They're Dr. And 's foster kids." Jessica gossips with a smile. Wow, who would've guessed. She's the gossip girl.

"They've moved down here from Alaska, like a few years ago." she adds.

"They kind of keep to themselves." Angela adds softly.

"Yeah 'cause they're all together. Like together, together." Jessica says, almost like she's bragging about the information she's sharing.

"The blonde girl, thats Rosalie. And the big dark-haired guy, Emmet, they're like a thing." she adds, pointing her thumb towards the two who are holding hands walking to a table.

"I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica says with a hint of disgust.

"Jess they're not really related ya'know." Angela says in a hush, like she's scared the cullens might hear. There's really no point to try and be secretive about the conversation, since Jessica was practically shouting this information to everyone in the cafeteria.

"Yeah but they live together. It's weird." Jessica says in protest, like that simple fact is enough to justify her opinion.

I shake my head as I go back to observing the cullens, while simultaneously listening to Jess.

"And okay, the little black-haired girl's Alice, she's really weird. And she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." Almost as if on cue, Jasper holds Alice's hand up while she does a ballerina spin, smiling from ear to ear at him.

I chuckle as I watch them.

"I think they're cute. They definitely suit each other." I say to no one in particular. Though I'm a little bummed to find out the hunk of a man's taken.

"Dr. Cullen's like this Dad/matchmaker." Jessica jokes, ignoring my comment.

"Maybe they'll adopt me." Angela jokes, putting her chin on her hands with an innocent smile before laughing. They both laugh as I chuckle.

"Who's he?" Bella asks suddenly, eyeing the last guy to come in. I follow suit and can't help but glare.

"Weird guy!" I whisper. Bella gives me a weird look before going back to looking at the guy.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him." she says, saying the last part with a bit of sass to it.

"You know from experience?" I can't help but to reply, a mischievous smirk plastered on my face. Just then I see Edward smirk too. If he weren't so far I would've thought he heard me. I turn around, done with sight seeing the incredibly good looking Cullen family. Although Bella keeps staring at this Edward guy.

"Like seriously, don't waste your time." Jessica adds, again ignoring my comment.

"Wasn't planning on it." Bella says with a unsure chuckle.

 _Shit._

Why does she have to like the weird ones?!

I look back at Edward to see him looking directly at both of us, his eyebrows furrowed. His faces screams confusion and anger as he stares for a moment longer before looking away. I glare at him as he looks towards his siblings. I then notice the one named Rosalie glaring at me. Jesus what the fuck is up with this family?

Her glare is quite impressive though, almost making me flinch back, _almost_.

Instead, I glare right back. Making sure she can see my anger and frustration. A few seconds pass of our little glaring contest, when Bella's hand on my thigh causes me to look away. I quickly look back to find Rosalie smirking, no longer look at me.

I almost growl in frustration. Never have I ever been frustrated so many times in one day. I'm frustrated at the fact that I'm frustrated. What kind of logic is that?!

I try to calm down as I focus back on Angela and Jessica's conversation. Giving small replies here and there. Only 50% of them being acknowledged, making me want to bang their heads on the table. More so Jessica than Angela.

It didn't slip by me that Bella kept stealing glances at Edward, which was so obvious I felt secondhand embarrassment because of it. She had to turn her head to look back and stare at him which was in no way subtle and each time she did it, I wanted to just tell her to sit with her back to the table so she wouldn't have to turn around. But, instead I kept my mouth shut. Storing this away so I can tease her about it later.

Lunch ended soon after, and we went our separate ways. I went to my art class and Bella went to whatever class she had next.

Art class was interesting, not much happened and I was actually pretty calm the whole time. It ended a lot faster than my other classes did, seeing as how when your having fun time goes by faster. Since I didn't have a 6th period, I instead went to the library to grab a book and read. I'm not a bookworm like my sister but I don't mind reading every once in awhile.

Making my way to the library, I absentmindedly look around at the posters hung up on the walls when two hushed voices make me literally pause in my steps.

I activate my ninja mode as I hide around the corner, listening to the voices as they speak.  
"It's not possible." a female voice hisses, sounding angry.

"You think I don't know that? I don't know how this is happening but I can't read them. It's like there's a wall blocking me from hearing them." A male voice hisses back, although with more confusion.

Wait, why am I hiding? It's not like I'm not supposed to be here. If they get mad that I overheard then it's these people's faults for talking in the hallway. I then step out and continue on my journey to the library. Before almost tripping on my own feet as I stare at the owner of the voices.

Edward and Rosalie Cullen stand there, glaring at me with so much anger that I can't help but take a few slow steps backward.

What the hell did I do to them? I haven't even said a word to either of them. Realization that they literally have _no_ reason to have so much anger towards me causes the fire within me to spark. I turn my shocked and fearful face into a heated glare as I start walking towards them. If they were surprised by my mood switch then they did good to hide it because they held onto their glares as I passed them and entered the library. _Screw them._

The rest of the period went by rather uneventful as the bell rang.

"Finally!" I exclaim out loud, resulting in a 'shh!' from the liberian.

"Oh oops. Finally!" I whisper, smiling sheepishly while grabbing my bag and walking out towards the parking lot.

Spotting Bella with Mike, I head towards them. Getting closer, I hear Mike boasting about some move he did in Basketball, poor Bells looking extremely awkward the whole time. Deciding to be nice, I quickly grab her by the arm and speed walk to our truck, while yelling back, "Sorry! Can't Wait! We have to go!"

After we get far enough away I release Bella's arm.

"Thanks." She replies with a small smile.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll always be here to save you from the bad men." I say dramatically as I pretend to shield her from danger.

She laughs in response, softly pushing me off while calling me an idiot. Although a second later her smile starts to drop, causing my anger to spike.

"Okay, who am I beating up this time?" I say seriously.

"What?"

"Oh come on, you think I don't notice? Someone's got your feathers all ruffled, so tell me who so I can beat their ass."

She sighs as she shakes her head. My anger then dissolves into concern.

"Bells? What happened?"

"Can we talk about this later? I really don't want to talk about it right now. Besides, Dad said to meet him at Corner Cafe so come on." She dismisses as she hops into the driver's seat. Leaving me stunned.

 _What._

Fine. Okay, if she says she'll talk to me later then she'll talk to me later. I sigh for the one hundredth time as I hope in the passenger seat.

Once there, we meet Charlie at a table, food already present for us. "Wow Dad, you still remember what we use to eat?" I said, amazed since it's been so long.

"Of course I do." he says proudly.

"Garden Burgers. Mady's with no lettuce." he beams.

Bella and I laugh as we scoot into the booth. We spent about half an hour, just talking about how our days went. Neither Bella or myself bringing up the Cullens. I don't exactly know why, but we both decided to avoid talking about them. Once we were all done eating, we decided to head home.

Once home, we jump into our pjs and start doing homework. I was just about to ask Bells what was bothering her, when our mom calls.

We both excitedly answer, putting her on speaker so we can both hear. God, I miss her so much.

"Please insert $1.25 to continue call." We hear a robotic voice say, and unless my mom turned into Optimus Prime then it's safe to say this isn't her actual phone.

"Mom, what happened to your phone?" I ask, confused.

"Okay, don't laugh at me alright. I didn't lose it, it ran away." Bella and I laugh at her response anyways. "Screaming. I literally repel technology now." She adds, making us laugh harder.

"Of course it did Mom." I laugh, shaking my head.

Our laughs start to die down and sadness starts to hit me, turning to look at Bella as she looks at me, I can tell she feels it too.

"We miss you." We harmonize.

"Oh babies, I miss you too." She replies fondly. "So tell me about your first day of school. Any cute boy? Any Dustin Grey's?" she adds, and I can tell just from her tone of voice that she's wiggling her eyebrows. I laugh again at the imagery.

"No, sadly there are no Dustin Greys Mom." I reply with a chuckle, even though I can think of a few faces that definitely beat Dustin Grey. A few Cullens more specifically.

"What about you Bells?" she asks.

After a moment of silence Bella finally answers, "Well, they're all welcoming."

"Uh oh. Tell me all about it." Mom says with sadness in her voice.

"It doesn't matter." Bella sighs..

My eyebrows furrow as I watch her. What the hell happened?

"Yes it does, honey." Mom says.

"I have homework to do. We'll talk to you later." she says, clearly upset but our Mom doesn't push it.

"Okay. I love you both." Mom replies.

"We love you too." We both harmonize before Bella hangs up.

I stare at her as she leans back against her headboard. A few moments of silence pass before she scoots over and pats beside her.

I silently get up and sit shoulder to shoulder with her, waiting for her to tell me what's bothering her so much.

"I sit beside Edward Cullen in Biology." She finally says.

I scrunch my face in annoyance upon hearing the name.

"That sucks." I reply lamely.

"That's not all though. He kept staring at me all weird. Like he was in pain and then he looked all confused and It was just really weird. Like he wouldn't stop staring at me!" She exclaims.

Ah. That sounds familiar.

"Hey! I have history with Jasper Cullen and he looked like he was in pain as well! And then I have Edward in my P.E class and he did the exact same thing! Staring at me all crazy like. It almost drove me insane! But then his pixie sister whispered something to him and he stopped. Maybe it's a family thing?" I suggested.

"I don't know Mads, but afterwards I headed down to the office to talk to the counter lady about one of my classes when I hear him practically begging her to change his biology class. And when she tells him he has to stay in that class, he says 'Fine, i'll just have to endure it' and then brushes past me all harshly." She says. More annoyed then hurt now.

"What the hell is their problem? All of them have anger issues I swear." I yell out angrily. "I mean honestly, why do they have a problem with us? We haven't done anything. We hardly even have time _to do_ something!"

"I don't know Mads. But I can't lie. The Cullens are weird. Almost like their hiding something." Bella whispers.

As soon as she says hiding, I remember the library incident.

"OH!" I exclaim, causing her to jump, "That reminds me! When I was walking to the library, cause you know how I have open 6th," at her nod I continue, "well I was on my way to library when I hear two people talking angrily to each other. I didn't mean to snoop but I heard what they were saying. It was Edward and Rosalie."

"What'd they say?" Bella asks, intrigued.

"Well Rosalie was like 'It's not possible.' and Edward was like 'I know that, but I just can't hear them. It's like they have a wall blocking me from hearing them.' And then I stepped out to go to the library and they stopped talking and started glaring at me. And I mean _glaring._ Like If looks could kill you'd be planning my funeral right now. They just held so much anger towards me it actually made me step back. Like _physically_ step back." I explain.

"What the fuck?" I hear Bella whisper. Bells hardly curses, she only does when she's utterly confused or insanely angry.

"Yeah, like what does that mean, 'can't hear them'? Do you think he was talking about us?" I ask, rubbing my head. Nothing makes sense and It's starting to give me a headache.

"I honestly don't know Mads. He can't mean talking because I introduced myself to him before he blasted off."

"Maybe he has superpowers and there not working on us." I say simply.

She gives me a 'Seriously?' look in response.

"Kidding! But I seriously don't know what's up with the Cullens. We should just go up to Edward and ask him what's his deal." I suggest.

"You think that'd be a good idea." She replies, uncertain.

"It's better than sitting here and trying to come up with theories." I shrug my shoulders.

"Okay. Tomorrow then." She nods and I nod back.

"Alright, help me push my bed back against the wall. I'll be fine sleeping on my own now." I reply, getting off her side of the bed.

"They grow up so fast." She teases as she wipes away an imaginary tear.  
"Oh shut up." I laugh, throwing my pencil at her as she laughs.

It hits her.

"Geez. You'd think you'd be at least decent in dodging. Seeing as how I'm always throwing things at you." I laugh.

"Now it's your turn to shut up." She says simply.

After splitting up our beds and putting our school work away, we both finally climb under our sheets.

"I'm sorry." Bella says softly. Confused, I turn in bed to look at her.

"For what Bells?"

"I hung up on Mom because I was upset." She says sadly, not looking at me.

"Bella." I say, waiting for her to look at me.

"Isabella." I add more authority to my voice after a few moments of her still looking away.

Finally she looks at me. I can see guilt in her eyes. She knew how much I wanted to talk to Mom and I can see how bad she feels at hanging up so soon.

"It's okay. Stop feeling so guilty. I wasn't feeling so up to talking to her that much anyways, the Cullens really ruffled my feathers too." I explain softly, holding eye contact so she can see how much I mean it.

"It's my job to make sure your okay Bells. I wanted to talk to you more than I did Mom." I add, noticing that she still wasn't convinced.

She sighs before nodding.

"Okay." She finalizes.

I get out of bed and walk over to hers as she sits up. I give her a reassuring hug, squeezing softly before we let go. I give her one last smile before climbing back into bed and reaching to turn off our lamp.

"Goodnight Mady, I love you." I hear Bella say.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you too." I respond before finally turning off the lamp and turning onto my side. After a few minutes, I finally fall asleep.


	3. Changes

**Hello Followers! Thank you for all the reviews,follows, and favorites! It really means a lot to me! Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded but it haven't gotten a chance to because of the holidays. By the way, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! I hope you all had fun Holidays! Please stick around and keep reviewing, it helps! Thank you !**

 **xoxo**

 **Brii**

* * *

Bella and I were going to confront Edward. I would ask what his problem was, and Bella would be there to listen and call him out on anything that didn't make sense. In other terms, she'd be the brains and I'd be the brawns. That was our plan.

But, we never got the chance too.

Edward didn't show up to school the next day.

Or the next.

Or the next.

 _Or the next._

Days had passed and there were no signs of him anywhere. I'm certain he wasn't hiding or avoiding us because everyday, Bella and I would show up to school hand in hand and go searching around corners, like some guard dogs trying to find drugs, any chance we got.

"We're kind of like Nancy Drew huh Bells? Well, times two of course." I'd snicker, going on my 5th lap around the school looking for our suspect. How ironically stupid that when I _don't_ want to see him he seems to show up everywhere, but now that I'm _specifically_ looking for him he's suddenly turned into hoodini.

"Except she was more successful than we are." She'd reply with a smirk, which I would wholeheartedly agree to.

On the third day of Edweirdo as a no show, we quickly discovered it was not because of a family trip like Jessica suggested, since the rest of the creepy Cullens continued to grace us with their presence.

I tried asking Jasper where Edward was and if he was okay, trying to seem worried even though simply saying his name almost made me want to punch someone, but he would always answer that it was none of my concern. I checked him off of my detective notebook as a dead end very soon into our investigation.

I also attempted to approach Alice in my P.E class but _man._ That girl is so slippery! I don't know how she does it but everytime I try to approach her, it's like I blink and she's suddenly farther away than I initially thought. I _know_ she's avoiding me, but damn I didn't know she'd be so _good_ at it. I checked her off as well.

Don't even get me started on Rosalie. I had checked her off without even attempting to approach her since I wasn't really ready for an early funeral. Going up to her is like walking up to the grim reaper _himself_.

I swear whenever we're in the same room, which was conveniently _always_ the cafeteria, she'd try to glare holes in my head. I was almost tempted to bring a helmet one day because what if she was some secret mad scientist? And she was trying to use me as a guinea pig for her new glaring powers? Bella threw my old helmet back in our closet when I told her my theory though, so every day I've just been praying that my head won't suddenly explode. I decided not to ask the big muscle guy Emmet for two reasons. One, he looked like he could squash me with just a flick of his pinky and two, he was Rosalie's lap dog. He never glared at me, matter of fact he actually smiled at me once, but when Rosalie smacked him on his arm and he never smiled at me again, I figured she had him wrapped around her finger. So no luck there.

This irrelevant dead end chase went on for a whole week. _A week._

"Mady if you keep making that face, one day it's going to stick."

"Ugh! I can't help it Bells! This whole shit is so annoying!" I yell dramatically as I flop onto our living room coach. My scrunched up face now glaring at the ceiling fan.

"I know. Honestly, why don't we just drop this...uhm...well whatever it is we're doing. It's pointless anyway." she retorts with a sigh as she sits down on the smaller coach to my right.

I sigh as well. What the hell was the point of all this again? All we initially wanted to do was ask Edward why he was being such a dick but instead it turned into some dumb scooby doo chase, where we would enter a door and plop out of another one into the same room. Always coming to a dead end right back where we started.

"Well that's the abridged version but yeah."

"Woah Bells, we finally unlocked our twin telepathy!" I shout as I sit up.

"No you said it out loud you geek." She chuckles.

"Oh," I say dejectedly, "well anyways, you're right. Let's not worry about the Cullens no more. More specifically, Edweirdo. Let's just check him off as an unfixable douchebag and get on with our lives." I explain, throwing my hands up in defeat.

Bella seems to mull this over for a bit before she finally replies with a very lame and unconvincing 'yeah'. I know she still has the hots for him, and I want to call her out on this but I can hear my bed calling me in the distance so I instead bid her good night as I walk up to our room and throw myself onto my bed, lazily climbing under the blankets. This weekend had been full of trying to figure out why Edweirdo wasn't showing up to school, and now tomorrow's Monday.

God I wasted a _whole_ weekend thinking about that _douche._ I groan before I scream into my pillow, trying to will time to stand still so I don't have to go to school anymore. I lay in frustration for several minutes, unable to sleep before I hear Bells come up the stairs and finally climb into her bed. Immediately my body calms down, all tenseness leaving it. Finally I'm able to feel myself drift to sleep. It's always been this way. I can't be okay, let alone sleep, without knowing where Bella is.

One time when we were younger, Bella stayed the night at Sam and Lily's house but I couldn't since I was sick. But because I was sick I had been asleep the whole day, so I didn't know she had left. So when I woke up and found out Bella wasn't home I just about freaked and started bawling like some spoiled child missing her favorite toy. I didn't calm down until Mom called Sophia, Lily and Sam's Mom, and made her put Bella on the phone just so I could calm down. It worked and I was able to fall asleep once I knew where Bella was. Ever since then my Mom and Bella always made sure I knew where she was when she wasn't with me. I'm not some spoiled child, no not in the slightest. I just love my sister so much that I can't bear to _not_ know where she is or who she's with.

Okay maybe I'm overprotective but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I immediately notice how cold it is. I can see my breathe when I exhale which amuses me for a while as I pretend to be subzero from the game Mortal Kombat.

"Quit playing around and get up already. We're gonna be late." I hear Bella say somewhere off to my right.

Shivering, I wrap my blanket around me as I get up to go to the restroom. Feeling like some disney queen because of how my blanket slid behind me on the floor as i walked. Minus the beautiful hair. Mine currently looked like a bird made a nest out of it.

Finally after about 5 minutes of playing tug-a-war with my hair and my brush, I got it to look decent. Deciding to leave my natural hair down, with a black beanie overtop.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I walk back into the room. Bella's already up and dressed wearing a white long sleeve with a brown jacket over top. I decided to grab a gray long sleeve with a black jacket over top. Both of us wearing our normal converse. After grabbing our school bags and the car keys, we head downstairs to leave.

Opening the front door I see Charlie parking our truck in the driveway. Why'd he have it? Bella and I walk out to meet him as he hops out our truck.

"Why'd you have our tru-" I begin but abruptly stop as Bella grabs onto me as she she slips over some frozen ice on the floor, making me slip as well. I screech from the unexpected fall.

"Oww, what the hell Bells?" I say as we land on our asses, Charlie laughing at us as he walks over.

"Sorry. Instinct." She groans with a hint of amusement lacing her voice.

"That." Charlie begins, pointing at the ice we slipped on. "Is why I had your truck." he continues as he walks over and helps us both up.

"I put new tires on your truck, old ones were getting kind of bald." He explains as he kicks one of the tires.

"Oh thanks. With how clumsy Bella is, now I feel just a tad bit safer knowing our truck won't suddenly turn into some ice skater when she's driving." I chuckle. Bella smacks my arm before walking to the driver's seat.

"Yeah, no problem. Uhm, I'll probably be late to dinner. I gotta head down to Mason County. Security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal." he says as he walks away to his cruiser. Both of us watching as his expression tenses.

"Poor guy." I say solemnly.

"Be careful." Bella adds.

"Always am." he replies as he gets in his cruiser. Bella and I hop into our truck and start the dreaded drive to school. Bella driving a little slower than usual.

"Woah there Grandma, might want to slow down a bit. Don't want to accidentally go over _5 miles per hour_."

"Quiet Mads. I don't know to drive on ice, and my ass is still sore from the fall earlier so I'd rather not know what how painful it is to crash on snow."

"Mine's still sore too. Ugh fine, but speed up a bit will you! By the time we get to school everyone will be graduated and have kids already." I chuckle as I go back to drawing frowny faces in the frost on the window.

We finally make it school a century later and after a bit more teasing on my end, we part ways as we go to our separate classes.

I sigh as I walk into history class and head to my seat. Sitting down in your seat is like getting sentenced to prison. Well, theoretically it is. The minute you sit down, you're stuck here for about 8 hours.

I doodle on my paper for a bit as I wait for class to officially start. I hear the screech of a chair as I look up and see Jasper sit down. Should I ask him about Edward? I bite my lip as I have an inward battle with myself. I told Bells we'd be over this but maybe just one last time. I nod to myself as I take a deep breath and hesitantly lean forward on my elbows.

"Uhm, Jasper? Pssst, Jasper!" I whisper.

After a few seconds of him giving no signs that he heard me, I decide to give up on that idea, trusting that maybe fate didn't want him to hear me.

"What?" he says suddenly, causing me to jump a little.

"Oh uh, uhm sorry to bother but is Edward okay? He hasn't been here for a whole week and my sister and I are just a little worried because he still isn't here." I say stumbling with my words for a bit.

"He's in biology class." He says simply with a blank facial expression.

Man I'd hate to play him in poker. I mean look at that face! No one would ever know if he's bluffin-

"Wait, he's here? At school?" I say quickly, leaning a little closer so I can hear him better but then I notice how some indescribable emotion flashes through his face. It almost looks he's holding himself back? His body tenses up as he clenches his jaw. I hurriedly scoot back when I recognize the look. It's the look I'd sometimes wear when I really wanted to pummel someone but couldn't. Once I scoot back his posture loosens up as he starts breathing again. Wait, when did he stop?

He gives a tight nod in reply.

"Where was he last week?" I ask.

"Out." He says tightly, turning around to face the front of the class, his back now facing me.

Well, that was…. _weird_. I guess that's all the Cullens are. Weird.

I sigh as I turn back to my paper.

Hell his 6 words gave me more info then Bella and I discovered in a whole week. Some Nancy Drew's we are. I shake my head at the thought.

Hold the phone.

If he's here then.. Oh god. I hope Bella's okay. I bite my lip to keep from dashing out the door and racing to see if she's alright sitting next to Edweirdo now that he's finally back. I can imagine how surprised she was and how awkward she must be feeling now. Sending some quick prayers to her, I then focus back on the teacher.

Once lunch time comes around I practically race to our usual table. I quickly spot Bella sitting next to Angela and Jessica.

"Tango spotted." I mumble quietly as I speed walk to her. She finally looks away from Angela as she notices me walking towards them. She starts smacking the seat next to her, signalling me to hurry up and sit down.

I finally reach her and sit down to her right, our backs facing the Cullen's usual table.

"He's back!" I whisper.

"I know! I almost shit myself when I walked into Bio and saw him sitting there!" she whispers back.

"Well, what happened? Did he look sick? A broken arm? Anything that might say why he was gone?"

"No, nothing. He looked completely fine. We even had a _normal_ conversation."

"And he wasn't being a douche?" I say surprised, my eyebrows risen.

"No! Like he was being normal!"

"Well then why was he gone?"

"He said it was personal."

"You've gotta be _kidding_ me!" I grit my teeth. "A whole week, we ran around like chickens without their heads and he finally gets back and _that's_ his reason why?!" I whisper heatedly. "God, it couldn't be something cooler? Like I would've been satisfied if he said he was building a death ray or some shit and was going murder the whole town with it!"

"He even asked me about the weather." She adds, unfazed about my small outburst.

"The weather? Seriously?" I chuckle. How lame is this guy? I turn to look back at the Cullen table to see the star himself, but when I glance back he's already staring, looking amused before he looks away and focuses on his siblings. He can't be eavesdropping can he? That's too far for him to hear. Maybe he's part bat and has amazing hearing? Pft, that's ridiculous… but I won't know unless I test it.

Hm, can't hurt to try.

"Hey Bells, don't you think Edward kinda looks like….uh….Dracula?"

I watch as immediately himself and his siblings all stiffen. Some of them had a flash of a look pass their faces but not even a second later they were back to looking bored.

It was quick but I know that look. That was the 'oh shit' look. I know because Bella and I would wear it every time we were jumping back in through our window at night and would hear our Mom get up. We'd always have the 'oh shit' look on and then desperately climb through and jump in our beds, pretending to be asleep before our Mom walked in. It's a moment of realization that you have been or might be caught. So, what does this mean for the Cullens?

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I guess so. I mean, he is pretty pale." Bella replies cluelessly.

"Bella we shouldn't talk about this here. Let's finish this convo at home." I say seriously, turning back to face her.

She gives me a questionable look, clearly asking why all of a sudden.

"Too many ears." I explain simply. She still looks confused, but decides to trust me and change the topic anyway.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with trying to come up with theories upon theories of why the Cullens are so weird. I came up with quite a few but none that were reasonable. Like I decided that the Cullens were a witch coven and Rosalie was their leader. Or that they were werewolves and that's why Edward had super hearing. Both of these reasons are in no way true but I can't figure out what else it could be that would be plausible.

I rubbed my head in frustration, feeling a headache coming on.

"Ugh. I need Bella's help." I sighed.

A second later the school bell rang, ending the school day. I walked the usual path from the library to the parking lot, shrinking into my coat as the freezing air of the outside overthrew my warmth.

"Hey." I greeted Bells as I neared her standing by our truck.

"Hey, you okay? You worried me abit by how serious you were in the cafeteria." She asked concerned, putting her hand on my shoulder.

Leaning in closer, I whispered, "We shouldn't talk about the Cullens here anymore. I don't know how but they can hear us from their table."

"What? Mads there's no way they can hear that far." She replies doubtedly.

Chancing a look at the Cullens and where they stood by their fancy cars across the lot, I whispered again, more to myself, "I don't know how but I know they can. They're different Bells."

Bella caught my line of vision as we stared at the Cullens.

"Bells, let's go. We'll talk more at home." I said tiredly, facing her.

"Alright, come on." She says, turning around to hop in the truck.

A loud screeching of tires halted our movements as I looked up in horror.

A van was sliding across the snow, the driver desperately trying to gain some control. I would've thought it looked funny, like a first time ice skater, if it weren't for the fact that it was heading straight for Bells and I.

"BELLA!" I yelled in fear. She turned towards me, her face portraying the amount of fear I felt. She was trying to protect me with her body as she grabbed for me, but at the same moment I tried to pull her behind me, both of us trying to protect the other. This causing us to trip and once again land on our asses. We scooted back until our backs hit the side of our truck, leaving us nowhere to go. We held onto each other for dear life, lacing our hands and squeezing till I'm sure if we survived this we'd have broken fingers.

"I love you." I hear Bella's fearful voice say to my left. Our eyes met as I responded with my own fear stricken "and I love you."

We braced for impact as we watched the van grow bigger and bigger as it finally reached us. I squeezed my eyes shut, huddling closer to Bella.

But, it never hit us.

I tentivaley opened my eyes after a few seconds of silence. Bella's wide eyes being the first thing I see, but she wasn't looking at me, rather she was looking past me. I turned to see what she saw, my eyes growing as big as hers.

Edward was crouched over us, eyes as wide as ours, as his right hand was positioned on the van. His hand had left an imprint on the door as it bounced off it.

He….stopped it?

I looked up, staring into his eyes as my mind tried to figure out what just happened in the time span of about 10 seconds. He was staring right into Bella's eyes, looking very conflicted. He jaw was clenched and he looked like he just realized what he did. This realization was what finally made him get up and speed walk away. Bella and I could only watch his back in disbelief and confusion as he disappeared.

"What. The. _Fuck_?" I whispered quietly, my body shaking from the adrenaline rush.

I turned to look at Bella as she finally snapped out of her trance, our eyes connecting. I could see her mind racing, desperately trying to find answers for all the questions we now had.

"Mady! Bella! I'm so sorry, I couldn't control it-"

"Bella, Mady! Are you guys okay? Oh my god!-"

"Someone call an ambulance!-"

"You girls alright?-"

We were quickly bombarded by people as they rushed to help us stand up, but for the life of me, I couldn't focus on them. I turned to look at where the Cullens were, only to find them already speeding away in their cars. I felt my right hand being squeezed. I looked down at Bella and I's still conjoined hands, my eyes rising up to her face to see her tearful eyes. My own eyes watering up as she practically threw herself at me. We hugged each other like there was no tomorrow.

To outsiders, they would think it was because of the close call but I knew it was much deeper than that. I _knew_.

I knew it was because our lives were changing and this hug was a way of saying goodbye to our normal and simple lives. We have each other, and whatever the hell life wants to throw at us, we will be strong enough to endure. This hug was our way of telling each other we will make it through this. Whatever the hell 'this' is. And also because we were both terrified and need the safety and comfort of each other's arms.

Our hug was broken up by the paramedics, but our conjoined hands never broke. Not even for a second. The paramedics had to work around our hands as they looked for injuries but Bella and I didn't care.

* * *

Once situated in the hospital room, Bella and I sharing a bed since we weren't seriously hurt and didn't want to be apart from the other, I see Charlie barge through the doors, making us jump from the sudden loud thump of the doors hitting the walls.

"Bella?! Mady!?" He shouts, voice full of worry and fear.

"Dad! We're okay!" Bella says reassuringly, though I can tell she's still scared herself.

Just then, Tyler who was sitting quietly in the corner, a medic tending to a cut on his eyebrow, spoke up. "Bella, Mady i'm so sorry. I tried to stop but the ice-." he said quickly, sounding genuinely upset, but our dad cut him off.

"Quiet!" He says sternly, pointing his finger at him. "I'll have a talk with you later. And you can say goodbye to your license." he says clearly pissed off, as he abruptly pulls Tyler's hospital curtain open so it blocks his view of us.

"Dad, please calm down. It wasn't his fault. You know how hard it is to drive on snow, he just lost control. That's it." I spoke up, not used to seeing this side of Charlie.

Our words finally reach him as he calms down a bit.  
"Are you girls okay?" He asks concerned as he sits beside our bed.

"We're okay dad." Bella starts.

"Maybe a few bruises but nothing life threatening." I add.

"Heard the chief's daughters were here." Another voice then barges in.

"Dr. Cullen", Charlie greets with respect.

Jesus, why can't we get away from the Cullens? It's like they're everywhere! And why are they all pale and gorgeous as hell!?

A nurse hands him a clipboard as he looks it over.

"Alright girls, why don't you tell me who's who?" He states gently.

"I'm Bella, this is Mady." Bella instructs, pointing to herself then me.

"Nice to meet you." He starts with a smile, "Well, good news is you both have no injuries but if you develop any PTSD or any head pains, please report to me. Other than that you both are free to go. I'll prescribe you some pain pills for your bruises." He instructs, more so to Charlie then to us.

"You two are lucky." He adds, looking from Bella to me.

"It would've been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn't there." I state, looking directly into his eyes for any type of reaction.

"Edward? Your boy?" Charlie asks, confused by this new information.

"Yeah, it was amazing. He was nowhere near us but he got to us so fast." Bella adds, catching onto what I was trying to do.

"Like I said, sounds like you two were very lucky." He states simply, but I can see his jaw tighten just a fraction. So small that if I weren't already looking, I would've missed it.

"Charlie." He says with a nod as he walks away.

I watch him leave before turning to Bella, hoping she's on the same page as I am. She nods to me, letting me know that yes, there is something going on with the Cullens.

* * *

After getting our vitals checked we're allowed to leave.

"I gotta go sign some paperwork." Charlie says. "You guys should probably call your Mom." he adds a little unsurely.

"Did you tell her?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Oh god. She's probably freaking out." Bella replies as she pulls out her phone to call her.

Walking away from Charlie, we're about to turn a corner, when I hear a male voice. Why does it sound familiar?

"What was I supposed to do then?" the voice whispers.

Pulling Bella back before she can turn the corner, I put a finger to my lips signalling her to be quiet. We listen as the voices continue to argue.

"Let them die?" The voice continues.

"This isn't just about you! It's about all of us! They were already suspecting something, now _this_!" Another voice hissed back, a female voice that sounds way to familiar.

"Maybe we should finish this conversation in my office." A mature male voice states.

Bella and I peer around the corner and as if on cue, they all turn to look at us. Rosalie's glare now aiming directly at us two, while Edward looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Can we talk to you for a bit?" Bella asks hesitantly.

Dr. Cullen then pulls Rosalie away as she angrily looks at Edward.

Edward then slowly makes his way towards us, looking rather uncomfortable.

"What?" he says sternly, looking past us.

"How...how did you get to us so fast?" I ask softly, seeing Bella fumble with her words.

"I was standing close to you guys the whole time." He says unconvincingly.

"No you weren't." I state defiantly.

"Yes I was." He denies.

"Mady and I know what we saw." Bella replies, no doubt in her voice.

"And what exactly was that?" He says after a pause.

"You stopped the van." I respond with confidence.

"You pushed it away with your hand!" Bella adds in a hushed whisper, as if people would think she's crazy if they heard.

"Well. Nobody's gonna believe you so.." He says simply.

"We weren't gonna tell anybody." Bella replies quickly.

"We just need to know the truth." I add, grabbing Bella's hand for emphasis on the 'we'.

"Can't you both just thank me and get over it?" He whispers angrily.

"Thank you." both Bella and I harmonize.

"You're both not gonna let this go huh?" he says after a moment.

Seeing our determined and stubborn looks, he adds harshly, "Well I hope you guys enjoy disappointment." as he walks away, leaving both Bella and I with more questions than answers.

Charlie came back a few minutes after Edward's departure, taking us home since neither of us wanted to drive. Bella and I both didn't speak another word until we were safe in our room. We laid together after pushing our beds together again, not wanting to sleep alone. We were both still pretty shaken up about the whole…..situation.

"Mady...what's going on in this town?" Bella asked quietly, her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"I don't know Bella...but I know it has to do with the Cullens." I replied just as quietly.

After a few more minutes of just staring at the ceiling, Bella's soft snores broke the silence, letting me know she fell asleep. Good, she deserves some rest. This whole day has been a major rollercoaster and we unfortunately found ourselves stuck on it.

I reached over Bella, quietly, so I don't wake her, and turned off our lamp.

I stayed in that weird realm of sleep, where your body's asleep, but your still aware of what's going on around you, for a couple hours until I heard a soft ruffling of clothes off to my right.

I scrunched up my face in confusion, blarily opening my eyes and blinking to clear away the blurriness. I sat up softly, annoyed that I haven't gotten any good sleep but my breath caught in my throat as I looked towards where I heard the noise from.

"Edward?" I whispered in disbelief, so quiet that I didn't even hear myself. I blinked rapidly, hoping this might be a dream but he never disappeared.

He put his finger to his lips signalling me to be quiet, before pointing to where Bella lay next to me. I looked down to see her stir softly.

I waited until she settled down again to look back up at Edward, who was still standing in front of Bella's side of the bed.

"What are you doing here!?" I whispered quietly.

"I let myself in." He whispered simply.

"Well no shit sherlock! But why?" I whispered back.

He said nothing as he continued to stare at Bella sleeping. Oh.

"You...do you... like her?" I whispered, surprised. My eyes widening.

He turned his eyes towards mine as he struggled for an answer, until he finally settled on one.

"I shouldn't."

"...but you do."

We locked eyes for a bit and it took me a while but I finally found the courage to ask the question Bella and I have been asking for weeks.

"What...what are you?" My voice finally whispered.

He stared at me for a few minutes before taking one step forward. My heart racing a mile a minute from the sudden movement. I didn't want to admit it but I was slightly scared of him. Especially with the way the darkness illuminated his skin, almost making him glow. The wood floors creaked when he did, causing Bella to wake up. I looked down to see her stir when she opened her eyes. She let out a gasp as she saw Edward. She then turned and hurriedly turned on our lamp, the light making me blink from the brightness. I looked back to where Edward once stood to see nothing but our wardrobe.

"What the…..Mady? Did you see him too?" Bella asked softly as she sat up, confusion written all over her face.

"Something like that." I replied quietly, still staring at the same spot. Am I going crazy?

No. He was really here, we had a whole conversation...right? Jesus what the fuck is going on! If he was here then how'd he get in? He said he let himself in but _how_?

I looked towards the window to see it still closed and still locked. Not the window then, maybe the front door? But then, he'd have to get past Charlie, the chief of police for fucks sake. He also said he liked Bella. Well he said he shouldn't but still, do I tell her?! I know they like each other but is it really safe for Bella to be with him?

Hold on...

He never answered my question! How hard is it to say human? Does that mean...that…. he's something _else_? But if he's not human then _what the hell is he_?!

"Mads? Mady? Hey, Madeline!"

Finally coming to, I see and feel Bella shaking my shoulders, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Hm, what?" I replied dazedly.

"You weren't responding to me, you okay?" She asks softly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why don't we get some sleep?" I reply simply, laying back and pulling the covers over me.

"What- But, what about Edward? You said you seen him too-"

"Bella if we talk about him for even a second more my head will explode. Please let's talk about this tomorrow." I pleaded softly. Seriously, I think I'm going to lose my mind if I keep thinking about the Cullens.

"Okay…..okay." She replies gently, laying down and turning off the lamp.

After about half an hour of trying to get my mind to stop running it finally tires itself out, and I finally fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
